


Fire heart

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has a very good reason for hating dragons, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon hunter!Alec, Dragon trainer!Magnus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Malec Week, Malec Week 2017, Middle Ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Day three of the Malec week.Alec is the son of king Robert and queen Maryse; but he is also the best dragon hunter of the kingdom. He has defeated every dragon trainer he had come upon... Until now. A trainer so called as The Warlock is a real challenge for him, and Alec is going to hunt him down. But what if he had to stay with the man in order to save his brother?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 plot: Back to the middle ages.
> 
> Hi! Guys, I swear I thought I wasn't posting this, but then I remembered I could post one chapter and then the next; so I made up my mind and here it is. This isn't going to be long, I just couldn't write it all; but I hope you like it!
> 
> I based Magnus' dragon in my great dragon at the game Dragons of Atlantis. The black dragon has a similar appearance except for a more aerodynamic head.

Alec moved his sword cutting the creature’s head. At his side Jace, his partner and brother was stabbing the dragon’s owner. They weren’t supposed to hurt dragon owners or trainers, but the man decided to fight the Lightwood brothers and gave them no choice.

The small green dragon fell to the ground with a loud sound and the world started again. When Alec fought, it felt like the world was moving in slow motion, he felt a sudden disconnection and the only things in his mid were his sword and his opponent; that normally, was a dragon.

The Lightwood brothers were the sons of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, queen and king of Idris. Alec was the prince and next king in the Lightwood family, but while his parents ruled, his children were knights of the army and the best team of dragon hunters that existed in the kingdom.

Alec let out a breath looking at the two bodies on the ground before ordering their men to pick them, take care of the dragon parts to send them to the market latter and treat the man's wounds.

“Lord Lightwood, this one has The Warlock mark”, one of his men said. Alec and Jace turned waving their capes to look at the wounded man on the ground and saw that in the wrist he had a burnt mark with the shape of fire. Alec gritted his teeth.

“Save him. I need a man alive” He ordered. Now it was clear why he preferred to fight the Lightwood brothers instead of getting caught and been given a fair sentence.

The Warlock, as the people called him, was the best dragon trainer of the kingdom. He arrived to Idris a year ago, destroying a whole town with his creature of hell and stealing all the food. Alec thought it was a normal trainer, but after trying to exterminate him for some months and never succeeding, the hunter understood that the man was anything but normal.

Besides that, The Warlock created his own army of trainers; a group of peasants that admire the man completely and asked to be trained by him. After The Warlock had taught them the arts of dragonery, they would swear loyalty to him and mark their wrists with the form of a burning flame. When the royal family found out about that, The Warlock became the number one priority and Alec’s personal obsession.

The problem was that every dragon owner that belonged to The Warlock's group, was willing to die for it. So the Lightwood siblings were never able to catch one of them, to ask for the quarters of the man. That was until now. Alec said praises to his brother for leaving their opponent alive, and with that they mounted their horses to ride back to the castle, hopping that their physicians were able to do something for the man.

****************************

Three days later, the Lightwood brothers found themselves riding across land, to the outside of the big town of Alicante. To their luck, the man they captured was saved and able to loose his tongue at the next day. It wasn't an easy task to make a devoted man betray it's mentor, but after some persuasion from Aldertree, the Torturing Knight; their dragon trainer revealed that The Warlock had a hiding place at an abandoned castle outside Alicante.

After Alec received the information, he gather his best men and with his brother and disapproving faces from their parents, they parted towards the direction pointed.

It took another full day and a night staying at a random place to find the castle. But in the end Jace, Alec and their men stood in the base of a small hill, looking up at a huge fortress that in it's time, it must have been an impressive sight.

"Is this it?" One of their men asked as they still looked at the fortress.

"Aye," Jace answered. "This is the place."

They took a deep breath before tying their horses to a nearby three and walking up the hill.

The door was made of a very strong wood and metal with a big knocker with a demon shape on the upper part. It was rusted but strongly closed. Alec walked first and pushed the door. To their surprise, it opened, with a terrible creak.

Looking at each other faces for a moment, Alec decided to go in followed by his brother and the rest of their men. There was a small corridor leading to the receiving room. The walls were as cold as the castle and there were torches lighting their path.

Jace took his sword out as Alec grabbed his bow and placed an arrow in it, ready to strike whatever they found in their way. They walked slowly to the door at the end of the corridor and pushed the double doors open with their weapons ready to strike.

They stoped dead at the entrance of the room; it was as magnificent as imagined, though it was cold and distant. The wallpaper was damaged because of the past of time. At their right, encrusted in the wall, there was a fireplace with an old couch in front. The room was lighted by some lamps in the walls and the main staircase was behind a huge dinning table that was in the center of it.

But what caught the men’s attention, were the to beings at their oposite side. In the head of the table there was an smirking man. His attire was not exactly rich, but was the most extravagant thing Alec ever saw a man wearing. There was jewelry on his fingers and neck, blue polish on his nails; and his caramel face was half covered by a black leather mask.

Behind his chair, surrounding his owner and growling protectively, there was a beautiful dragon. It had a body thin enough to be very fast and agile, but muscular enough to kill with it's force. It's skin was fire red, with hard scales covering it. The wings had hypnotizing purple and blue touches, and the peaks of his spine had blue-green tips. It was beautiful, with a silver helmet over its head and no pupils in it's green eyes. Alec thought that it was the most beautiful dragon he had faced.

Alec could not deny that the man was beautiful too, when he thought about seeing The Warlock for the first time, he imagine it as an old disgusting man. But the person in front of them was probably the hunter's age, and was dazzling and lethal.

“Well, well”, The Warlock began. “The Lightwood hunters honor me with their presence”. The dragon moved a little closer to his owner and he pressed a soft hand on its face.

Alec raised his bow and Jace prepared his sword. "Surrender peacefully, Warlock", the black haired hunter stated. "And we may let your creature live." The Warlock let out a bitter laugh before looking straight into Alec's eyes.

"So full of yourselves, prince", he answered. "But I don't think you are in a position to threaten. You see, you might be the best hunters of the kingdom, but my dragon is quite good, and I think you are a little outnumbered." He finished with a smirk.

That was when they heard it. Above and behind their heads there was a soft growl that sent unpleasant shivers down their backs. Both Lightwood brothers turned around towards it, and what they saw made them gasped slightly.

Above the door, on the big bricked wall there was another dragon. It was really similar to the other one, with the difference or their heads. While the red dragon had the metal horns of the helmet, this one had real ones. It's skin was black, with dark purple and blue tones in his wings. Also his piercing blue eyes had pupils and he wasn't wearing anything that indicated it belonged to a human. Not a helmet, or armor, or the leather collar that had the red one.

Alec was wrong, the big red dragon behind The Warlock wasn't the most beautiful he had ever seen, this was.

The creature started walking slowly across the wall until it reached the floor and then started hissing at the hunters. The men readied their weapons and Alec felt how Jace pressed his back against him, pointing his sword at the red dragon while Alec's bow pointed at the black.

"I would not fight if I were you, prince", The Warlock said with a deep voice and an evident smirk. "Even if you are the best hunters in this kingdom, there is only six of you and take my word, Smaug and his best friend are very agile fighters."

"We are not backing away, Warlock", Alec hissed. "We are defeating this creatures of hell and then we will get your ass to a dungeon in the castle". With that Alec shoot the first arrow starting the battle. The Warlock let out a surprised gasp as the black dragon moved away from Alec’s blow and growled at him.

Then hell broke loose; the hunters started fighting against the creatures. Alec’s mind disconnected as he threw arrows and sword blows at the red and the black dragon. His mind disconnected for a while, only focusing on battle; until it didn’t.

He threw himself to stab the black creature, but it moved faster, using his strong tail to throw Alec to a wall with a loud thud. Alec felt pain running over his body, and in that moment he realized he had an injure on his side; probably dragon claws, but all of that was left forgotten when he saw the scene in front of him.

Two of his men where killed, but what made his blood run cold; was that Jace lied on the ground, with a big red claw holding him by the chest and a sharp set of teeth getting closer to his face.

“Jace!” Screamed Alec in pure panic, and in that moment The Warlock hissed, making Smaug stop his movements.

Alec locked at him with pleading eyes and rage, the man stood from his chair with a smirk, walking towards the center of the room. The battle had stoped, everyone afraid to move because of Jace’s situation.

“Well, well”, The Warlock started. “Seems like the legend of the Lightwood brothers’s love for each other is not a lie after all.” Alec glared at the green eyed man. “I am going to kill him.”

Everyone tensed at the room, Alec let out a soft “please” looking straight into The Warlock’s eyes. The man chuckled.

“Or, I can let him live. But only under one condition”.

“What?” Alec said, feeling the blood and pain at his side and giving a glance to his brother. “I will do anything”.

“Of course you would.” The Warlock rolled his eyes. “You… Have to stay here, with me. As a sort of prisoner in this castle.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec fights again; Jace helps him, but in the end there will be no use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here is new chapter, and again it turned out longer than expected. i wanted to improve the fight and someone make me realized that Alec and Jace were good enough to at least hurt Smaug and his dark friend; so i fixed it. Thank you for that reader. I hope you like it.

“Or, I can let him live. But only under one condition”.

“What?” Alec said, feeling the blood and pain at his side and giving a glance to his brother. “I will do anything”.

“Of course you would.” The Warlock rolled his eyes. “You… Have to stay here, with me. As a sort of prisoner in this castle.”

“No!” Jace said immediately. Even though he was in pain, he found strength to raise his fist and press it agains the dragon’s leg. Alec realized in that moment that he was wounded, probably by Jace’s sword. Dragon’s blood, was blacker than human, so it was darker. The blood Jace had wasn’t his, it was Smaug’s.

His brother pressed his fist hard against the wound, Smaug growl in pain and removed his claw from Jace’s chest. He rolled to the side in a swift movement. Then he grabbed his sword and one of Alec’s arrows throwing it towards his brother like a lance.

The Warlock yelped as Smaug turned around towards Jace. His brother moved away fast and stabbed the dragon on his middle body before taking his sword out letting an alarming amount of blood flow out of the animal.

Meanwhile Alec grabbed the arrow in the air and forgetting his pain he stood up forced it on the black dragon’s throat before running towards his sword. The creatures were agile, but they were still bigger than them and slower.

Once he had the weapon he looked at Jace that was avoiding with a smirk blows from Smaug’s tail. In that moment a big claw appeared in front of his vision, but before he could be wounded again; he moved his sword slashing one of the dragon’s fingers.

The creature let out a hard growl and the Warlock a cry as Alec called Jace to hide behind the stairs. As the two brothers ran they heard the familiar inhale of a dragon heating his insides before Smaug threw a mouthful of fire at them.

“I know what we did wrong, Jace”, Alec said between pants when the hid away from the fire’s reach.

“Alec you are wounded”, Jace said with alarm looking at his side.

“I am good. Now focus”, Alec dismissed him. “We were so focus on the rage we felt towards this creatures that we forgot to fight as brothers like we always do.”

“You were really gone, Alec”, Jace agreed. “Your face only screamed vengeance.”

“Exactly, we need to do what we always do in order to defeat them.” Jace nodded at his words and then they grabbed their forearms in an agreeing manner as the Warlock started screaming their names and the breath of the dragons felt closer.

“Now!” Alec shout and they both got out from their spot. The creatures where bleeding in all the places the brothers had strike. Alec noticed quickly that their men weren’t in the room, probably hiding.

They fought together. Alec disconnecting his mind but always keeping focus on Jace. They avoided the blow of the creatures and he ignored the pain and bleeding of his side and fought with his might.

Jace stabbed the black dragon in one leg as Alec took his sword and crossed Smaug’s left wing pasting it to the ground. In that moment The Warlock moved without noticed punched Alec in the face.

The dragons growled in rage and pain. The Warlock ordered and soon Jace was at the mercy of both of the creatures.

“That is enough!” Screamed the masked man. “You are accepting the offer, prince Lightwood or I’ll make Smaug and his friend kill your brother!”

They were all breathing hard. Alec’s wound hurt more and the now growing bruise on his face too. The dragons were bleeding and probably in pain too and Jace looked at Alec with pleading eyes.

“Let me die, go Alec”, Jace said between pants.

“Don’t say that!” Alec answered. “The only thing I have to do is stay here?” He spit at The Warlock who nodded in return.

“And you let Jace and my men go and keep your creatures of hell here. No more hunts, no more hurting people.”

“I don’t…” The Warlock started saying but Alec interrupted him with a glare. “Yes, I accept.”

“Fine, I’ll stay.” 

Jace pleaded his brother but Alec didn’t take it. He told Jace to go back and that he would find a way; his brother make him promise that he would and then they said goodbye with their foreheads touching.

“Don’t let that bastard hurt you, please”, Jace breathed as he held Alec’s neck. The hunter swallowed hard.

“I will not. Please take care.” Jace nodded. "I will go back to you and Izzy, Jace. I promise" Jace nodded again flexing his jaw.

With that Alec kissed his forehead as their eyes hurt with the tears that they held. "I love you, Jace, don't forget that"

"I will not. And remember that I love you too to stay strong", Jace breathed in return, Alec nodded and they finally parted.

Alec finally said goodbye to his men and they and his brother left the castle. In that moment his body catched up with him; his heart ached and the pain on his wounds felt unbearable, then everything went blurry “blood loss”, his mind supplied. And then, darkness took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the angel, Alec and Jace being emotional brothers is my thing. Sorry, I have a really cold and pampered sister, I love her with every part of my being but she behaves like she doesn't love me so I kinda fixed my life with those two. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself with the dragon name XD. First I lack originality for those names, and second I LOVE the name Smaug for a dragon.


End file.
